Arsenal III
Planet Arsenal III Union Planet – Arsenal III Venusian Planet is off Limits to all Civilians and most military. It is under direct NAVINT control. Planet is not represented and has no known Union Installations. There are no Import or Export data During one of the final space battles of the fourth Intergalactic War , the Captain of a damaged Union Ship (The USS Nynivee under Captain Carla Lychhod ) retreated from the Engagement near the Star System Lighthouse ( The Lighthouse Battle September 3597 and part of Operation Steel Broom) Captain Carla Lychhod ordered planet fall onto a until know unexplored planet in an unexplored system, deep in what the Kermac considered their territory. Her Chief Engineer wanted to repair the main drive and needed to do that from the outside. This was easier done on a planet than in deep space. The Crew of the Nynivee found something on that planet and reported it to Union Fleet Command . Whatever it was they found is unknown to the general public. However it triggered the largest Fleet deployment of Union History to a single destination. Every ship that could be spared was sent to that System with Orders to destroy anything and anyone coming within a light year distance. It was Planet Arsenal III where Captain Lychhod made landfall. Any attempts by civil researchers to find anything about Planet Arsenal III will find that the USS Nynivee does not appear on any of the Lists, the ships Log book is not among the other log books.. No record of Captain Cara Lychhod can be found. No crew manifest. Official Fleet records will deny the ship ever existed. Any inquiries about Planet III are ignored. There are endless rumors and legends what has been found on Arsenal III. It is also called the “Spies Grave” as no other place has caused so many Spies from other nations to be caught and loose their lives. (No other place is of such interest to other nations. ---- Classified Blue-Blue-Red--------------- There is nothing on Arsenal III , except a large PSI Corps and NAVINT training facility that often has the benefit of training on “life” spies. The true find was made in the Lighthouse system (A Seenian Depot). Physical Data Physics Type Large iron/silicate Radius 9422.25 km (1.48 x earth) Surface Area 1.12 x 109 km2 Land Area 1.13 x 109 km2 (7.57 x earth) Mass 2.01 x 1025 kg (3.37 x earth) Density 5.74 g/cm3 (1.04 x earth) Composition 32.7% iron, 27.7% oxygen, 15.1% silicon, 14.8% magnesium, 9.7% other metals, trace other elements Gravimetry Gravity 15.06 m/s2 (1.54 x earth) Escape Velocity 16.85 km/s Rotation Period 32.82 hours Axis Tilt 11.75 ° Hydrosphere Water 0 % Ice 10 % Atmosphere Type Dense toxic Pressure 288.22 kPa (2.85 x earth) Composition 66.9% sulfur dioxide, 19.9% oxygen, 13.3% nitrogen, trace other gases Climate Type Standard Min Temp 265 K (-7 °C) Avg Temp 290 K (17 °C) Max Temp 331 K (58 °C) Category:Planets